Lilly Truscott, You Will Be Mine
by Skates16
Summary: “I’m sorry.” He mumbled and released her. Lilly got off of him and watched as Jackson also got up and made his way to his room. As he disappeared, a smile played upon Lilly’s lips and she touched them subconsciously. ‘Maybe he is the one for me.’oneshot


**I was bored so I wrote this one-shot. Lackson, hope you like it. If there's anything you don't understand in this one-shot, understandable because I'm describing my beach (I said mine 'cause I live right on the water's edge).**

**Disclaimer: Gosh, I don't own anything, all belongs to Disney.**

Jackson looked out of his bedroom window and watched as the sun started to rise above the horizon of the ocean. The sea was slowly turning a light shade of red and purple. But Jackson wasn't watching the sea changing colours. No, he was watching the girl skateboarding on the boardwalk.

Jackson watched as she did an ollie and land gracefully back on the board. This was the best part of his morning, just watching Lilly. He didn't have to worry about Miley, like she would come into his room. No, during this time it was just him and Lilly. Ok, so just him since Lilly was outside skateboarding.

He watched her skate off the boardwalk and on to the tar road. She was heading towards their house to visit Miley. Jackson only had about a minute left to watch Lilly, but sadly it was cut short. Lilly looked up and she just so happened to look at Jackson's window.

Jackson backed up as quickly as he could and tripped over his bed. 'Great, now Lilly knows I spied on her today.' He thought as he got up off the bed and opened his bedroom door to hear the front door shut. Lilly was finally here.

Miley came running out her room and sped down the stairs. "Good morning to you too." Jackson muttered as he closed his door and followed his sister down the stairs. Time for breakfast, and more spying on Lilly, but he never expected to see what he saw. Lilly was sitting on the couch, crying. Miley was hugging her and telling her everything was going to be alright.

Jackson, the curious person he is, moved closer to the two girls so he could hear what they were talking about. Of course, Miley and Lilly didn't notice Jackson at all. "Why d-did he b-break up with me?" Lilly wailed. Miley hugged her once again.

"Hey, you know what you need Lilly? A bowl of popcorn and a nice movie!" Miley said. Lilly shook her head and wiped her tears away. She looked over at the kitchen table where Jackson was now standing. "Oh, hey Jackson." Lilly said.

Miley turned around and glared at her brother. 'What are you doing here?' She mouthed. 'Sorry' Jackson mouthed back and slowly made his way back to the stairs. He watched Lilly get up and leave, Miley right behind her. Jackson sighed and walked back up to his room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a week since Lilly had broken up with her 'boyfriend'. Jackson had never met the guy, but by the way Lilly went on about him, he was going to kill him. Apparently this 'Jason' guy was the best thing to Lilly, until he broke her heart.

'But I wouldn't do that.' Jackson thought as he watched Lilly skate on the boardwalk, yet again on her journey to the Stewart's house. Miley was already up and waiting for her best friend to arrive.

Jackson watched Lilly until she disappeared from view. He then made his way slowly downstairs, but quickened his pace when he heard the door close. Lilly looked happier than what she seemed a few days ago, when the 'Jason' guy broke up with her.

"Are you ready yet?" Lilly asked Miley as Jackson made his way to the fridge. Only Lilly acknowledge his presence. She gave him a small wave and then followed Miley up to her room.

Jackson made himself his usual sandwich, ham, tomato, lettuce with a lot of mustard. To some people that sounded weird and hated it, but he liked it. And so did Lilly apparently when she came back downstairs without Miley.

"Hey Jackson. Whoa, you like that sandwich too?" Lilly asked. Jackson took a big bite out of his sandwich and nodded. He put it down and turned to get the milk out the fridge. Lilly took this as a chance to grab a bite. She picked up the sandwich and was about to take a bite (almost as big as Jackson's) when a strong hand took hold of her wrist.

"I don't think you want to do that." Jackson said and Lilly handed him back his sandwich. Lilly sat down on a chair at their kitchen table and Jackson sat opposite her with his sandwich and the carton of milk.

"I've never met someone who likes that sandwich." Lilly said. Jackson shrugged and opened the carton of milk and drunk some of it. Lilly didn't seem too grossed out by this, probably because she does the same thing when she comes over.

"You and Miles going to be at the beach the whole day?" Jackson asked as he finished off his sandwich. Lilly shrugged. "Maybe, we're going to get my mind off Jason. I told Miley I'm over him, but she won't listen."

Just then Miley came bounding down the stairs with her beach bag slung on one arm. "Come on Lilly, we're meeting Oliver there!" Lilly got up and grabbed her skateboard. "Bye Jackson." She said quickly and followed Miley out the door.

Jackson rushed up to his room and watched as the two girls made their way towards the boardwalk. He watched Lilly until she was completely gone. Jackson threw himself onto his bed and sighed. 'Man, I have it bad for Lilly.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lilly, what are you doing here?" Jackson asked the following day. Lilly shrugged and sat down on the couch. Jackson sat next to her. "You know Miley is at a photo shoot?" He said, still trying to figure out why she could possibly be here.

"I know Jackson, but it's boring at home and it's not fun going to the beach without Miley." Lilly said and looked at him. "So, what do you want to do?"

Jackson looked at her as if she was crazy. "You want to spend time with me? Lilly, are you feeling ok?" Jackson asked and put his hand on Lilly's forehead. He saw Lilly start to blush and realised he had leaned in, their faces were inches apart.

Jackson quickly moved away and took his hand off her face. He saw her touch her forehead quickly and then drop her hand. Lilly looked around the living room, trying to think of something that they could do.

"Lilly, why are you really here?" Jackson asked suddenly. Lilly looked at him and blinked a few times. 'Why am I here? It's not boring at home and I could go to the beach without Miley. I could always hang out with Oliver.' Lilly thought.

"I don't know. Look Jackson, if you really don't want me here, I'll leave." And Lilly got up off the seat but Jackson quickly pulled her back down, but this time she ended up on his lap. "No, stay." He said.

Lilly started to blush again and tried to get off his lap but Jackson held onto her tight. "Jackson, can you please let me-" But Lilly never got to finish because Jackson covered her mouth with his. Lilly kissed him back, but after a few seconds, Jackson broke away.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled and released her. Lilly got off of him and watched as Jackson also got up and made his way to his room. As he disappeared, a smile played upon Lilly's lips and she touched them subconsciously. 'Maybe he is the one for me.'

Lilly picked up her discarded skateboard and made her way outside and onto the boardwalk. Jackson was watching her again, he too was smiling. Lilly looked up quickly and saw him standing there and smiled up at him.

'Lilly Truscott, you will be mine.' Jackson thought as she skated off towards her own house.

**The End**

**Hope you liked it. This story was not meant to bring them together fully, but I had to make them kiss. It doesn't mean they are together though, which will explain Jackson's thought. It was also to show that they actually have similarities, I remembered when Jackson drank some milk (or was it juice?) and then after him Lilly had some. The sandwich came from the episode when Jackson lost his credit card and Oliver found it in the sandwich. I know Lilly didn't have any (and I'm not quiet sure what was on it) but I put it in anyway. **


End file.
